gone!
by Mordo-23
Summary: Rigby is trying t keep a distance from mordecai because of his feelings for him. What will mordecai do when he comes home late at night to only find that his furry little friend is gone. please leave review and please e nice this is my first fan fiction story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/n: I don't own regular show or any of the characters. I don't own Rigby's note all credit for the note and part of the last paragraph goes to: yunor

my first story on here plz be nice. more comming

It was a Sunday morning and both Mordecai and Rigby woke up at the sound of that really annoying alarm. Mordecai was the first one up as Rigby slowly got up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Mordecai didn't realize that Rigby had already gotten some breakfast. Mordecai quickly went down to the kitchen and said, "Rigby we need to talk." Rigby just replied, "Don't have time man." Rigby finished up his breakfast and went to work. As Rigby walked out he said to himself, "I can't love him he's my bro that's it." Mordecai was worried that something was wrong with Rigby. Mordecai didn't think too much of it. He finished his breakfast, picked himself up, and grabbed the keys to their new car. As Mordecai unlocked the new car he sighed because Rigby was using work as some kind of excuse to not hang out with Mordecai. Mordecai got in the car and started it. As he drove out of the park he saw Rigby mowing the lawn. Mordecai sighed again seeing how Rigby really hates work and most of all mowing the lawn. Mordecai finally drove out of the park and pulled up next to the coffee shop he walked inside where he met Margaret. Margaret noticed Mordecai come through the business doors and she saw the depressed face Mordecai had. Margaret grew worried and immediately ran over to him and asked, "What's wrong you look awful!" Mordecai replied," It's about Rigby. He's been keeping a distance between us and this is the first time I ever seen him work alone." Margaret just replied, "You know he's been through that terrible break up with Eileen." Listen why you don't call up your boss and ask for the day off so you can clear your mind." Mordecai replied, "Okay I'll give him a call." Mordecai then grabbed his phone and dialled his boss. He stepped outside leaving Margaret all alone in the empty coffee shop." Mordecai came back through the door and said, "Benson gave me one day to get my head straight."

Back at the house Rigby stands alone in the window looking at the sunset. The thought of him loving his best friend Mordecai kept running through his head. Tears started rolling down his eyes as he thought of something he never thought he would do. He was about to do it. Mordecai has rad returned at midnight and he opened the door to the house. As he stepped inside he said to himself, "something doesn't feel right." He slowly walks up the steps of the house and into their room. Mordecai walked over to the trampoline where Rigby usually sleeps and he doesn't see him there. He walks over to his own bed and finds a note. He starts reading the note and he realized it was the crummy writing of his furry friend. His best friend Rigby. The same friend who stood by his side since kindergarten. The same friend who dropped out of high school and waited patiently for him to finish his studies and get the diploma. The same friend who struggled with depression for the past few weeks. The same friend who was now gone.

Rigby's note: Mordecai… for the past few weeks I have been distant to you and everyone else and for that I want to say sorry. I want you to know that you have been my only friend for as long as I can remember. From since we were kids you stood by my side even after I dropped out of high school you didn't abandon me like everyone else. I know I've never been a good friend, that I ruin everything, that I make you repay wrongs that I made. But know this you will always have a special spot inside my heart. And if you value our friendship as much as I do then do me this one last solid. For give me

I love you.

___Rigby_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Chapter two of gone

By: mike

Mordecai just stood there in front of his bed. Little drops of water could be heard hitting the floor as he began to cry. He kept reading the note over and over again. He then said," He's gone. Why would he do this? Why would he just run away? This doesn't make sense… it just doesn't." he then looked at the note again. He saw the one line, "if you value our friendship like I do then do me this one last solid,… forgive me. Mordecai kept thinking," Forgive him for what? What did he do?" Mordecai decided to try and call Rigby. He dialed his number. He heard three rings then the voice mail. Mordecai then said to himself," What's wrong with him?" Mordecai then thought to himself," maybe hes at the bar." Mordecai got up off his bed and ran outside to the car. He started the car and raced out of the gate. He made it to the bar and walked into the building. He looked around and saw the bar keeper. He went up to him and said, "Have you seen Rigby today?" the bar keeper answered with a Russian accent, "Yes he was here just a couple of minuets ago he said something about going to a past girlfriends place." Mordecai knew who the bar keeper was talking about. Mordecai said to the Russian barkeeper, "I know where hes going thank you for telling me." Mordecai got back in his car and went to Rigby's past girlfriends house, Eileen. As he pulled up next to Eileen's house he saw Rigby inside watching television. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Rigby opened the door. Rigby then yelled, "dude what are you doing here." Mordecia looked at Rigby and said, "You know why I am here. Why did you run away dude?" Rigby then said, "Because I cant really tell you about it. Its way too complicated to say." Mordecai stood there with a blank expression on his face. Rigby then said, "dude ill come back to the park soon. Just cover for me. Ill make it up to you but right now I cant talk to you right now. Ill be back in a week or so." Mordecai nodded and left. As he drove away he thought to himself. Why cant he tell me something? I'm his best bro. What's going on?" He didn't let his thoughts get to him as he drove through the front gates of the park and stop infront of the house. Mordecai didn't say anything to the workers as he walked through the door and saw them watching television. He went upstairs, opened the bedroom door, and went to sleep.

A/N: I loved making this chapter two i made it while working on the laptop at school. i dont own any part of regular show. i didnt know how to add another chapter so i just did it this way. plz comment. just post a suggestion if any and ill think about doing them.


	3. Chapter 3

Gone Chapter 3

By: Mike Hughes

Mordecia was depressed in the morning. Benson yelled through the door, "GET OUT HERE OR YOU FIRED!" Mordecai opened the door a crack and said, "I cant work today. Just take away a vacation day or something." Benson said, "Fine but you will have to work off the time you miss." Mordecai closed the door and said, " Why couldn't he just tell me. Its not like im going to beat him up or anything." Mordecai fell back on his bed and looked a the time, 8:56am. He looked at his phone on his night stand and saw that the little light at the top of his phone was flashing. He walked over to his phone across the room and picked it up. It was a missed call. Mordecai looked at the contact and saw it was Rigby. He dialed Rigby's number. He heard 7 rings then voice mail. Mordecai then said, "he's probably in the shower." Mordecai walked out of his room and into the bathroom. He took a shower then left the house. He was seen by Benson. Mordecai un armed his car and go in. as he started the car he saw that the check engine light was on. Mordecai ignored this as he drove out of the parks front gate. Mordecai pulled up to Eileen's house and knocked on the door. Eileen answered the door and said, "What are you doing here?" Mordecai replied, "Rigby called me I tried to cal him back but there was no answer so I decided to come over and talk to him." Eileen moved out of the way as Mordecia walked in. as he walked in he saw Rigby searching for something. Mordecai then said, "What's up man" Rigby looked at him and said, "I cant find my phone I heard it ring but I couldn't find it in time. What are you doing here?" Mordecai replied, "U called me earlier and I decided to call you back but you didn't answer." Rigby nodded his head and said, "That's why I called you because I need a ride back to the park. Eileen couldn't do it because the check engine light came on her car dashboard." Mordecai started laughing. Rigby looked at him and said, "what's so funny?" Mordecai replied, " the same thing happened to my car when I started it to come over here." Rigby had a confused look on his face. Mordecai said, " alright lets find your phone so we can go." Rigby nodded his head as they started looking for it. Rigby then thought about where he had it last. He then said, "Maybe its underneath Eileen's bed." Mordecai and Rigby went into Eileen's room. Rigby looked underneath Eileen's bed and Rigby found it. As Rigby walked out of Eileen's house he looked at his phone. it had a bunch of missed calls and text. He ignored all of them as he stepped into mordecai's car. Mordecai looked at Rigby. Rigby was dialing Eileen's number in the text box. In a few minuets the only thing Mordecai could hear was the sound of Rigbys ringtone. As they drove through the front gates of the park they parked infront of the house, walked up the steps, went inside the house, went up the stairs, and went into their room. They both went to their beds and started watching tv.

A/n I don't own any part of regular show. Plz comment and follow. Plz post suggestions if any


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gone

By: Mike Hughes

Mordecai and Rigby stayed up all night doing nothing but watching television and eating. All of a sudden Mordecai asked, "what did you want to tell me earlier?" Rigby replied, "look at the note I left you and you'll see what I wanted to tell you." Mordecai went over to his nightstand and opened the drawer. He grabbed the note and read it over:

_Mordecai for the past few weeks I have been distant to you ad everyone else and for that I want to say im sorry. I want you know that you have been my only friend for as long as I can remember. From since we were kids you stood by my side even after I dropped out of high school you didn't abandon me like everyone else. I know ive never been a good friend, that I ruin everything, that I make you pay for the wrongs that I made. But know this, you will always have a special spot inside my heart. And if you value our friendship like I do then do me this one last solid. Forgive me._

_I love you _

_Rigby_

Mordecai's eyes shot open as he realized what Rigby was saying. Mordecia then asked in a nervous tone, "bro do you have feelings for me?!" Rigby froze in fear of what would happen if he told Mordecai the truth. Rigby then slowly nodded his head. Mordecai then looked at him and said, "seriously!? Is that why you ran away?!" Rigby was so scared of what was going to happen next so he ran out of the room. Mordecai then fell back on his bed with embarrassment. He said to himself over and over again, "Why did I push him to tell me? Now he run off for the second time."

A/N still don't own regular show. Plz comment, follow, and leave suggestions if any


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Gone

By: Mike Hughes

Mordecai waited and waited for Rigby his little furry friend to come back. All of a sudden Rigby walked through the bedroom door. Mordecai stared at Rigby then said, "Why did you run off lake that man?" Rigby replied, "I was afraid you were going to kill me if I told you the truth. I'm sorry." Mordecai had a confused look on his face. Mordecai then said, "why did you think I was going to hurt you?" Rigby replied, "I have no idea. Maybe the thought of you being disgusted by me loving you." Mordecai glanced at hi before saying, "I would never do that to my friend that stuck by my side for all those years. Besides you're kind of cute." Rigby looked at mordecai for a good 2 minuets. Then Mordecai said, "What's wrong?" Rigby replied, "Nothing I just thought you would never say something like that to me." Mordecai then said, "I never thought I would say it either but u are kind of cute." Rigby then said, "Thanks man." Mordecia and Rigby then left their room and went into the front room to play video games in the living room. After they had played some video games they both went back upstairs, opened their door. Walked over to their separate beds, and went t sleep.

A/N still don't own any part of regular show. Im sorry that this was a very short chapter but there will still be plenty of chapters. Please comment, follow, and leave suggestions if any thank you

Mordo-23


End file.
